


Chaos Theory

by LialeeEderian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: After the Gaia War, And he refused godhood, Awesome Hestia, Awesome Percy, Because I wanted to write more than their happy-go-lucky demeanours, Best goddess, Can't do much about it, Chaos being Awesome, Gen, I ADORE Hestia, I was fed up with Zeus, Leo is mission, My own creation - Freeform, Only Annabeth can convince Percy, Only HE did, Percy is badass, Post Gaia war, Sorry Not Sorry, They didn't really say much, This is a selfish piece made to solve my fury problems, This is a story for myself, This is not a story for the masses, Though this is more implied than explicitly shown, Who Isn't?, aaaaaah, alright, also, as everyone knows, but then again, enough tags, it happened, just because, obviously, oh well, so there, though even that is too much, which is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LialeeEderian/pseuds/LialeeEderian
Summary: Chaos was never meant to interfere in existence or order. But when something threatens that very existence and order......Well, there is little anybody can do to stop him.
Relationships: Everybody and Chaos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Chaos Theory

The door slammed open. Every person in the throne room turned to look at the entrance.

Zeus roared. “Who _dares_ to come uninvited into my realm?!!”

The demigods flinched, drawing into themselves as Percy’s face tightened and he stepped towards the disturbance, ready to protect his friends with his life, if need be.

Jason did the same without hesitation.

The man who entered was dark haired and clothed in a pant suit and dress shirt, both of which clung informally to his figure, a perfect chaotic mix. His eyes were pure white, all sclera and nothing that even resembled a pupil.

He walked forward, past the demigods, who froze in their places without the strength to move, and came to stand in front of the gods, who, too, were still in their places, some half-risen from thrones.

Percy felt inevitability and weakness claw at his spirit. He couldn’t move. If he couldn’t move, he couldn’t protect his friends.

He pulled with the last vestige of his strength and blood began to drip from his palm. The slap of pain – short and so little in comparison to what he and Annabeth had experienced in the bowels of Tartarus – pushed him out of his still reverie.

“Who-” His mouth rebelled. “Who are you?” He managed to ask despite the feeling of absolute inability.

The man turned around and smiled a smile that slammed against every defense the demigods had. IT was terrifying. Crazy. Undiluted. “Perseus Jackson. You are strong.” Before Percy could react, he turned back. “Stronger than I thought you would be. Hmm. It is a pleasant surprise.” He snapped his fingers and time began to move again. The demigods collapsed, only Percy, Thalia, Jason and Nico able to hold their places.

The gods rumbled.

The man ignored them. “I see I’ve come at an inopportune time. No matter.”

“How dare you disrupt-” Zeus began again, his eyes flashing with lightning.

The man waved a hand and Zeus was hanging from the ceiling. It was for but a second, but the king of the gods turned a furious red as a snort slipped from Percy and a few of his friends.

“Did I allow you to talk, child?” He chided gently, and Zeus’s glare melted off his face to reveal a comprehension that seemed to be dawning on every other god as well. “I see you know who I am,” He continued, presenting a mocking bow. “I am Chaos, the beginning and the end. I am the entity of creation and destruction. I am everything and I am nothing and who are you to deny me my presence?” He did not shout, or even raise his voice, but his words rang out through the room, the hall, the world. A visible gravity seemed to take hold, and one by one, the gods began to bow.

The demigods stared in confusion and dismay. Chaos?

Hazel shivered, her mind turning to the stories that had been fed to her by her mother in the last few days before Alaska. She shivered because Chaos was unforgiving, unseeing, all-knowing.

The envoys from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter trembled on their knees, for while the rest of the seven, Nico, and Thalia had scrambled up, they could feel the weight of the universe in the presence of Chaos and the weight was indescribable.

Percy swallowed. He had seldom heard of Chaos, but this man had the propensity to be him. He seemed too put together to be his namesake, but, Percy assumed, true Chaos was perhaps something wrapped in the veneer of order amidst disorder.

His companions began to lower their heads ad Annabeth yanked at his arms to do the same.

“No need, young demigods,” Chaos proclaimed without turning so much as a hair. “I come not for undue shows of respect.”

“Then, Lord Chaos, what brings you here?” Aphrodite asked, her voice throaty, deep, and with a fraction of panic.

“Calm, daughter of Ouranos. I have not come to deal with your existence.” He raised his hand to point at Zeus. “You end has come, oh god of lightning.”

Silence reigned. Zeus himself was much too shocked to muster a retort. Thalia’s heart skipped a beat. Her father wasn’t one of the better people she had known, not even the best god. But he was still her father. Her body shook inches from Percy’s. His expression hardened further and his hold on Anaklumos tightened.

In front of them, Chaos let loose a smile for this development. “You may remain as the god of the skies, but you are not worthy of the position of the King of divinity.”

Zeus inhaled sharply.

Hera blustered. “Who are you to deny my husband his rightful claim to-” She shook and slammed down on her throne, shadows rising to contain her. She couldn’t even struggle.

Chaos’s smile slipped. “I am the owner of existence itself, child of Kronos. You may proclaim yourself a Queen, but you hold no power over truth and reality. I do.” He waved a hand and the shadows dissipated, leaving the goddess gasping and clutching at her body. “I have watched over this world for eons upon eons. My reign lives in the darkness, but my eyes show me every instance. They showed me a possible destruction of the world I created with Order. The world that would disintegrate into a mess of Chaos that has no chaos. It would have ended, I would be fraught to save this creation, this chaos, this _life_.” He snarled, spinning around and pointing at the demigods. Percy flinched, trembling, but still ready to defend his friends. “But these children, these demigod heroes who have lived not even a _century,_ have crossed those problems from the future of existence. They have destroyed the disturbances that would bring the world to an end more surely than any tantrum you children could throw.” He glared at the gods. “And how do you leave them? Alone. Forgotten. Tasting rage and pulling it in only because they have fellow friends to support them. You treat them as disfigured, unwanted beasts. You treat as mistakes, as tools to be used and discarded. You claim to be benevolent, all loving gods of wisdom and power and love. You claim all these and then push undue expectations and disappointment on the heroes who saved you from extinction.”

_Crack._

The floor splintered.

Chaos stared at it dispassionately, then turned to face Zeus, who winced in his still-knelt position. “You are unwise. Unworthy of your title as king. You seek pleasure of self over the goodness of the world. You would destroy rather than rebuild. You seek to pleasure yourself than act out that irony on every other being in presence. You rule with nothing in mind other than your own self. You are undeserving of your role, child of Kronos and god of the sky, and so, I strip you of your reign.”

There was a flash of lightning, the slow rumble of thunder and brighter light than any, that made the mortals turn their eyes lest blindness be their end.

When they turned back, Zeus stood without the cape and the essence of sovereignty that had made him, once, who he used to be. He stood small and lesser than the presence he used to exude, turning in to himself until he was hidden from the mortal eye.

Chaos smiled, turning to Hera who cowered in her seat. “You, child of Kronos, live worse than your husband.”

She flinched.

He smiled wider, more maliciously. “You treat these demigods with disgust, pouring onto their shoulders curses they cannot avenge. You take out your fury at the gods on these mortals who have nothing to deserve it. You treat them with disgust, flaunt your non-existent magnanimity, and wish for their end when the only reason you exist is them.”

Hera rose up, fury in the face of Chaos. “They are abominations!” She shrieked back. “Gods should not break their wedding vows-” She choked, clutching at her throat as tendrils of darkness clawed at her, wrapping her in a cocoon of momentary death.

Chaos had lost all mirth. “I am in no mood to pardon her,” He announced. “So a goddess must be chosen to replace her until she returns.” He hummed. No one spoke. “Hestia, child of Kronos,” He called, and the goddess stepped forward from her place beside the Earth. “Resume your role and take upon yourself the mantle of the goddess of women, marriage and goddesses.” A light shone down upon Hestia, a soft white that seemed to envelop everyone in a coat of warmth and love.

“Yes, Lord Chaos,” Hestia replied, looking burdened but resolute.

Chaos nodded. “You have done well, child, as one of the few to show the true benevolence these frauds plead.”

Poseidon swallowed but stepped forward. “Lord Chaos, who among us do you appoint as the next King of the gods?”

The world held its breath.

Chaos pursed his lips. “If it were up to me, I would choose none of you. You do not have the loyalty or love that is prominent in the best of kings.” He turned back to the demigods and stepped forward, stopping five steps from Percy. “If it were up to me, I would choose Perseus Jackson.” He smiled at the shock that rippled across the room, from one mortal to the next immortal.

Percy’s eyes filled with confusion, then a decision.

Chaos didn’t let him speak. “But Perseus Jackson has already refused godhood, and I do not doubt he will refuse it again. Therefore, I shall not choose.” He grinned. “I will leave you to bring order from the chaos, as my existence reigns.” He snapped his fingers and vanished.

Percy blinked. “What.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was merely to satisfy me and not for anyone else, so if it doesn't serve as 'good enough' for someone... oh well. I posted it anyway. 
> 
> :)


End file.
